The Death of Glory
by TweedleDitz
Summary: As a dog of the military, Ed is called to arms and forced to fight in the war against Lior's uprising. He does not know of the transmutation circle so will he becomec an ingredient, die as a soldier, or return alive to complete their journey.


_I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST._

**_I got this idea after watching episode 39 or 38 when Ed, Al, and Martel are in the desert then HAvoc and Breda find them. It happens while they are eating at the table, being brought up to the Colonel, except ARcher isn't there yet, Winry is in Al's armmer instead of MArtel, and they don't know about the transmutation circle around Lior._**

**_SUMMARY: edward elric is called to war. as in he has to fight likee people twice his age and kill people. how will he handle it and what will he do?!?  
_**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it's too big for you!"

The atmosphere in the room was intense. The Elric Brothers had just learned of the civil upsrising in LIor; just asa big brigade of troops had taken the military train to prepare an attack to 'degrade' the uprising.

Ed grunted and sat back in his chair.

"Damn you Colonel." he muttered.

There was a knock on the door and Colonel Archer entered the room. He handed Mustang a piece of paper and stood at his side. Mustang looked over the paper, looked at Ed (who was still staring angrily at him) then turned to Archer.

"Archer these are-"

"These are direct orders from Fuhrer Bradley himself." Archer responded.

"But to order something like this."

"Are you suggesting we-"

"No, no." Mustang sighed. "I guess it can't be helped." He slammed the paper flat on the table and slid it towards Ed. Ed looked over the paper, and his face tensed. "Edward Elric, as a Naationally Certified State Alchemist you are to report for duty tomorrow morning in full uniform. You have been placed under my regiment therefore you are under my command. Fail to show up, you and your brother will be hunted down as fugitives for being rebels of military duties."

"But why?! Why would King Bradley want Nii-san to go to war?!" Al screamed.

"You bastard,..." Ed ripped up the paper and threw thepieces. "Leave Al out of this!"

The room got quiet, and there was a faint noise that was clearly heard.

"Alphonse, are you crying?" Hawkeye questioned.

"Uh...well...you see..."

Out of the blue, a wrench came flying and hit Ed square on the forehead; Al's armor head flew upward and landed on Roy's head.

"You idiot!" she screamed.

"Winry?!" Ed yelled.

"Edward you idiot!" She jummped out of AL's armor and stood straight up, towering over Ed, who was sitting down due to the blow and rubbing his head.

Archer propped up his gun, and aimed it at Winry, who was holding up her wrench ready to hit him again.

"Lower your gun Archer she's fine." Mustang commanded as Archer reluctantly obeyed.

"Winry," Ed began. He stood up and looked at her sternly. "What are you doing here why did you come?!"

"I snuck into Al's armor before you guys left the camp. Don't blame him i made him swear not to tell." She added as Ed changed glances to Al. "I wanted it to be a surprise; knowing you i thought you might need new automail soon. I didn't realize you would have to-" she burst out and started to cry. Ed stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You should go home. Granny's probably-"

"No." Winry interrupted. She calmed herself down and began speaking again. "I'm also looking for someone." She turned towards Mustang.

The Colonel put both elbows on the table and put both hands in front of his mouth after removing the helmet.

"Rockbell wasn't it? Your last name."

"Rockbell? You mean," Armstrong said.

"Why?" Winry asked. "First you took my parents, and now you're taking Ed away too!"

"Your...parents?!" Ed and Al screamed in unison.

Winry fell to her knees and continued to cry.

"Colonel what does she mean." It wasn't a question. "Explain this!"

:Ed please!" Hawkeye said in a please-calm-down-tone.

It was silent once again, until Colonel Mustang began to speak.

"As a dog of the military we must obey orders and come out when we are called to arms. Remember, Edward Elric?"

Ed was just intensively staring him down.

"Along with me, numerous amounts of State Alchemists were called to arms, you must know that as well."

"To the Ishbal MAssacre." Ed replied.

There was another short pause as the setting of the explanation sunk in.

"There were 2 doctors named Rockbell. As great as they were, they were not only tending to our soldiers, but to Ishbalans as well. They were saving the lives and people that were killing ours, so I was ordered to dispose of them. I had no choise but to, you must understand; Fullmetal." He looked at Ed, who stared back.

"Are you trying to tell me I have to obey this call to arms like you had to obey murdering family."

Roy shrugged. "Who knows."

"Stop playing games!" Winry screamed. Ed took out his silver watch and stared at it.

"I became a State Alchemist, to get our original bodies back, even knowing that I am now a dog of the military."

"Nii-sain" Al said. Ed's grip on the pocket watch tightened.

"I cannot forgive you Colonel, for what you did to Aunt and Uncle Rockbell." Winry stopped crying. "But I won't give up being a State Alchemist, even if it means being under _your _command. Al and I have bigger goals ahead of us."

"Ed, what are you saying?" Winry whispered.

Ed turned to face Al. "Forgive me, Alphonse." he began, "I'm afraid we'll have to take a little break from our search."

"Ed, please don't!" Winry begged and stood back up.

"Al, take her back to Resembool, please."

"No! I won't just leave you like this!"

Ed fake smiled. "Don't worry, i'm not going to just leave you behind. I'll come back for sure!" His smile faded. "Besides, I chose this path and only I should have to bear with the consequences."

"You don't have to do that alone!"

The room got quiet, all the military officers watching as 3 childhood friends and siblings quarreled.

"Well, Fullmetal Alchemist?" Colonel Mustang said.

Edward turned his whole body to face him. "Fine, I'll go to war, but on one condition...if i don't return you'll help Al get his original body back."

"ED-KUN!" Al and Winry screamed.

"What does he mean 'get his original body bvack'?" Archer asked. Mustang turned to Armstrong and they both nodded.

"Come now Colonel! I shall introduce you to the artistic alchemy..." Armstrong's voice drowned out to nothing as he escorted Archer out to distract him.

"Well," Ed's blunt and booming voice got everyone's attention again, "Flame Alchemist." he was obviously doing what Mustang had done to him.

ROy sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry Fullmetal, but that wouldn't be equivilent exchange now would it? These are orders we have no choice but to follow them. If I were to help you on your search more than i would admit, what would I gain? Remember i have _you_ under my command."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What do you mean 'what's that supposed to mean?!' I'm in charge of a child!" ROy argued back.

"Don't call me 'child'!"

"I'll call you what you are!"

The little outbreak quickly ended.

"Equivilent exchange right?" Ed questioned.

"That seems to be the case here."

"Hmmm," Ed was thinking. "Well for one thing, I won't be around anymore." He glared at Mustang. "Isn't that what you've been wanting?"

Mustang just stared back.

"Not to mention all the 'wonderful' things you'd be able to do with the Philosopher's Stone." Ed teased.

The Colonel's eye twitched. "Don't tempt me." He muttered. "Fine," he said dominantly. "If you fail to return i'll help your little brother...so come back alive." Mustang added, then slightly smiled.

"Count on it." Ed said with determination and the 2 alchemists shook hands.

"Ed," Winry said.

He turned to her and Al. "Let's go."

"Where are you staying?" Havoc asked.

Without answering, all 3 of them walked out of the room.

* * *

**_Not a cliffhanger but i hoped you liked it so far (: here's a preview of the next chapter._**

_"Why? Why am i crying?" _

**3 friends, torn apart by one impulsed decision. how will they take Ed's decision to go to war and fight?**

_"Even if i wanted to, this body cannot cry. Winry, i know how much you don't want to but, could you cry for me?"_


End file.
